Lily Stevens
Lily Rosabelle Stevens is a character used by Lowri in World 3: Renegade. She is 16 years old and has the abilities of Ability Augmentation, Emotion Perception And Manipulation, Precognitive Immunity and Limited Narration. She is the best friend and girlfriend of Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene. During the explosion timeline, she became a member of a Resistance cell. Appearance Lily is Caucasian, slim and slightly short for her age. She has thick curly chestnut hair and green-hazel eyes, which she inherited from her father. She also gained her hair colouring from him, but the curly texture comes from her mother. Personality Lily is generally a very happy and optimistic person, who is sweet and friendly. She can be a little quirky. She is mature for her age, a characteristic amplified by her experiences in the explosion timeline, and she hates it when people treat her as a child. However, she is still a little innocent, and can be naive. She can sometimes be unpredictable, but tends to be a good friend, and a good ally. Home Lily lives with her father, David Stevens, in a medium-sized house in New York city. She has lived here since she was 9 years old, when they both moved after her mother's death. Abilities ]]Lily's first ability is Ability Augmentation. The ability produces an augmenting energy which appears as a red spark. She can augment others and herself, use the energy offensively and use it to destroy electrical equipment. Sometimes her augmentation can have a permanent effect, such as when she augmented Danny Maxxted's life/death touch, enabling him to revive. She seems able to choose which ability she augments, if she focuses on a particular one, but if not, she will either augment the more active one, or the ability the person is using or attempting to use at the time. Her second ability is Emotion Detection And Manipulation. This enables her to visualise the emotions of others as coloured light around them, and to correctly interpret what she sees. She can then alter these emotions by changing what colour they are, as well as altering the emotion's intensity by changing how bright it appears. When she first manifested, she was also feeling the emotions as her own, but this quickly stopped within a few days. She cannot see or manipulate her own emotions. Lily usually only uses this ability to gain information about people's feelings in order to understand them more efficiently, but she has also occasionally manipulated the emotions of others in order to get herself out of danger or out of a fight. her future and failing]]Her third ability is Precognitive Immunity. This prevents anyone from being able to sense anything of her future using any form of precognitive or sensing ability. She has no control whatsoever over this ability, since it is completely passive and there is no way for her to deactivate it. She didn't even know she had it at first, until her friends who possessed precognitive abilities began worrying over the fact that she had disappeared from their visions. Since she manifested it, it as been impossible for her future to be predicted by any means. Any attempts would likely result in appearing like she has no future. She will not appear in any precognitive dreams or premonitions even if she will be present in the future event, no instincts or speech could describe her future, divination would come up blank if that future involved her actions, and paintings will either be blank, blackened off or will simply exclude her. Her final ability is Limited Narration. This ability is very similar to one of her father's abilities, and it can be used to alter reality via writing. Possible uses include creating and moving walls and doorways, altering the course of bullets and attacks, creating small objects, and generally making things possible. She needs to write to access this ability, and due to this she now usually carries paper and pens with her. When the ability works, the writing will glow golden and then vanish, unless her command is too complex and unlikely. Family & Relationships *Mother - Rebecca Stevens (deceased) *Father - David Stevens *Boyfriend - Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene Resistance Lily joined the cell after her father's death in the explosion timeline. Because of her age, she has always been last in command. The other members have been: *"James Martin" *"Keira" *David Stevens *Lola Sanchez *Mark Hawkins *Elan Vaughan-Greene *Danny Maxxted History Lily was born in Washington DC, and she lived here originally, until she was 9, when her mother died of a cancer. After this, she and her father relocated to New York, unable to bear the memories the city would invoke. However, they return to DC every year on the anniversary of her death. She had been there on the day the explosion had been due, and met Daniel for the first time - in this timeline - shortly afterwards. She was captured by the Company, and briefly imprisoned in Hartsdale, until Daniel broke in to rescue her. She manifested limited narration as they escaped. Soon afterwards, her father was killed in a Primatech ambush, after he and some others had began fighting against the company. Lily eventually worked out how they could be saved, after correctly interpreting the meaning behind Adam Herriford's lack of precognition when he'd try to divine a solution. She and Dann time-travelled back to the date of the ambush, and augmented Eve Kings so that she could absorb the energy from the explosion which had originally killed the others, and save them all. A few months after this explosion, Lily took part in a raid on Primatech's Odessa facility attempting to destroy the Shanti virus. During this raid, she was shot, and Dann displayed the ability of ability transferral when he gave her a healing ability to save herself. She then remembered that her deceased mother had possessed the same ability. When she told Dann of this a week afterwards, he told her that his instincts were telling him that her original guess had been right: that the exchange had been using her mother's ability. Explosion Timeline History Lily manifested shortly after the explosion, when agents raided the house to capture her father. She augmented him and therefore he succeeded in reality-manipulating the threat away. He joined The Resistance, but she was not permitted to join until after his death on a raid. She was also unofficially adopted by "James Martin" and "Keira" after her father's death. She manifested her second ability during a raid, and manipulated the agents' emotions to enable herself and Mark to escape. Soon afterwards, she helped confirm Anna Vaughan's new ability, by augmenting the woman and enabling Anna to mimic augmentation from her. Roughly a year after this, she manifested precognitive immunity. Both Danny and Dann were suddenly unable to sense her future, and when James manifested ability sensing he detected that she had a third ability. The identity of the ability was eventually inferred. Lily took part in her cell's attack on the Homeland Security HQ, and was shot dead as she escaped. Future Only a small amount is known of Lily's future. She will eventually be married to Dann, but will keep her maiden name because "Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Stevens would be just too much of a mouthful". They will have triplet children named Abigail, Ciaran and Katie. Abigail will inherit her paternal grandmother's ability and Ciaran will inherit his father's, but Katie will be cursed with Intuitive Aptitude. Lily will be her first victim, but will be healed by Dann. It is unknown if they will have more children after these three. Etymology Lily is an English name which refers to the flower, lily. Her middle name, Rosabelle, means "beautiful rose". Her surname, Stevens, is a Greek name which means "crown". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.